


we'll figure it out

by miiloh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiloh/pseuds/miiloh
Summary: jongin was the missing piece to the puzzle.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	we'll figure it out

**Author's Note:**

> hello, thank you for reading this, this is a 100% self indulgent drabble that i do have ideas to expand on i just dont know if anyone is interested
> 
> I havent really properly checked for errors so please be kind to me haha
> 
> please enjoy!

The soft plush duvet comforted jongins knees as he knelt in the middle of Chanyeol and Baekhyun's shared bed. Baekhyun himself was lying lazily to Jongins right, smiling up at the omega who was now pouting at him with full lips.

“It’s not funny baek!” Jongin whined pulling up the baggy jumper with one hand whilst the other came to rest on the slight swell of his stomach. “How am I supposed to explain this to my mum!”

Rising slowly to sit up, Baekhyun grinned in response at jongins display of cuteness, reaching out to join the hand that Jongin had resting on his protruding stomach just above his underwear. 

“What can I say you should’ve had your tubes tied like mine,” 

“Baek! I’m serious!” Baekhyun let out a giggle as he fell to the bed, teasing jongin was just too easy sometimes.

“Okay okay, I mean you could always start with the truth - You met an alpha omega couple who both are absolutely gorgeous, they whisked you off your feet, you fell madly in love, and then got knocked up on accident!” Before Baekhyun could even finish, Jongin sunk down with a whine, letting his jumper fall loose. He was completely fed up with his boyfriends teasing, instead just wanting to nuzzle straight into the older omegas chest. 

“Your mum loves you no matter what, you know deep down it’s not going to be as bad as you’re building it up to be” with a sigh baekhyun wrapped his arms around jongin, knowing the omega had been pushed enough.

“I know but she doesn’t even know you and chanyeol exist, never mind the huge other thing.” Jongin's words were muffled by the hoodie that had been stolen from chanyeol that baekhyun had worn to bed the night before. 

“I get the worry of introducing not only one but two partners to your mum, heck we only introduced you to my parents a short while ago but things went well if you remember. Your mum adores you, I’m pretty sure she will adore chanyeol and I, especially me, I mean who doesn’t.”

Baekhyun leaned down to kiss jongin's forehead. The younger omega letting out a pleased rumble at the attention the older omega was giving him. Jongin could be quite the worrier when he wanted to be, and Baekhyun had come to realise quickly the best way to calm him down was through a lot of affection. 

“You can luckily hide your stomach under baggy clothing still, so we could just do the introductions first if that’ll help,” slyly Baekhyun slid his hand under Jongins jumper, once again resting his hand on Jongins belly. He rubbed small circles into the stretching skin.

Turning his head up to look at baekhyun, jongin whispered “I think I’d like to just get it all out the way in one go. She will know something more is up as soon as we see her,”

It was known that Jongin was something of a mummy’s boy. And Call it a mother’s intuition but she had a keen eye when it came to jongin and his behaviours, forever worried about her baby boy. He could never hide something this big from her, she was already onto jongin having found someone, nevermind two people and a baby.

“Well we can do that, and you know that me and chanyeol are with you every step of the way, this is our fault too,” leaning down, Baekhyun captured Jongin's lips in his own.

Their relationship wasn’t exactly anything new to either of them. They had originally been dating for a couple of months to see if jongin was a good addition to their duo before having all their initial thoughts and feelings confirmed. It had been about a year since officially bringing jongin in and the three haven’t been happier. They had been just so wrapped up in each other that they forgot to perhaps maybe mention to their families. When finally doing so both chanyeols and baekhyuns had welcomed jongin in with warmth and smiles and even though he knew that his would do the same, he was still scared. This was a huge deal for him.

Baekhyun parted jongin's lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss in an attempt to distract from the conversation jongin was probably having with himself in his own head. 

“Aww, I go for a shower and I’m missing out on a good make out session?” Another voice pierced the room startling both omegas who were tangled up in one another. Chanyeol entered the room, brown mop of hair still wet from the shower, smiling at the two on the bed before throwing himself on to join them, on jongins other side.

“We were actually discussing how to tell my mum actually” turning to lay on his back, jongin let chanyeol lean down and give him a gentle kiss on his lips before watching him turn and do the same to baekhyun. 

“Oh, really?”

“Haven’t really decided when, just that I’m going to tell her about you and baek, at the same time as I tell her about the accident” shrugging, jongin placed both hands on his belly to accentuate the word ‘accident’ as if the chanyeol didn’t already know what he was on about.

“You know we will be behind you, supporting you whenever it is you decide to tell her,” chanyeol grinned at the both before taking a more serious tone, “and you should stop calling them that, you know if you’re really unsure about this nini you don’t have to go through with it,” 

Jongin pouted and shook his head fiercely, “no, I want this baby, I swear it! I’ve always wanted kids - it’s just way earlier than I ever thought I would be having them and I’m just not used to the way my body is changing yet, and I don’t think I ever will be”

“Nobodies asking you to be jonginnie, I’m just very thankful and want you to be as comfortable as you can be during your pregnancy,” chanyeol grinned before leaning down once again to kiss jongin, baekhyun smiled in agreeance at his two boyfriends. 

There was a bit of an age gap between jongin and the older alpha and omega. Jongin being only 24 and in his final semester of university, whilst Baekhyun just turned 30, was finding quick success and wealth in what he would call his boring 9 to 5 run of the mill office job, and chanyeol who was 29 and teaching music to a bunch of unruly high schoolers. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had been together for a couple of years prior, ready to settle down but felt that something was missing from their relationship when they had met a certain sun kissed pouty omega. 

Jongins doubts weren’t unfounded, especially now with a baby growing inside of him but chanyeol and baekhyun would go to the ends of the earth to make sure jongin was happy. And really he was. 

“And that is exactly why I never wanted to go through pregnancy, something else inside me and changing the way my body is no thanks,” baekhyun's face sneering before leaning down to snuggle in jongin's neck as an almost sympathetic gesture. 

“You never complain when chanyeol hyung or I are inside of you” Jongin played with the string coming from baekhyun's hoodie with a grin on his face. 

“You both know that that is very and I mean very different” 

Chanyeol's roaring laughter at jongin's remark and baekhyun's rebuttal was infectious and both omegas quickly joined in.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @jongiiins more than happy to talk about omega jongin to anyone who is happy to hear it hehe


End file.
